


Queen of Peace

by Keystoffees



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Any Other Business, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Benedict Cumberbatch as Khan, Board meeting, Bored meeting, F/M, Khan being Khan, Maybe a tiny Capt Crieff reference too :), Porn Without Plot, SS Botany Bay, Smut, cumbersmut, eyefucking, female officer, khan - Freeform, tiny bit of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keystoffees/pseuds/Keystoffees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan is Chairing a meeting on board the SS Botany Bay. He is beset by constant interruptions and finally loses his temper, taking out his frustrations on a female officer who has had the misfortune of catching his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Peace

"Good afternoon everyone. Please introduce yourselves for the benefit of those who have not attended this briefing before. As you are all aware, my name is Khan and I am supreme commander of this vessel."

Khan nodded towards the officer to his left before raising an eyebrow and scanning the agenda displayed on the PADD in front of him. A slow round of nervous introductions ensued, some officers taking far too long to describe their job title and remit, and by the time Khan was once again in control of the meeting, he was feeling more than a little impatient to get down to the business that had gathered them all here and subsequently draw the meeting to as swift a conclusion as possible. He had two prisoners awaiting interrogation in the Brig and he was anxious to find out exactly how much information could be extracted from them without him so much as breaking a sweat.

"First item," he sighed, "is an update to the Botany Bay fire procedures. Lt. Nbuhu, please." 

Lt. Nbuhu cleared his throat and began the long, arduous process of describing the updates to the ship's safety protocols. 

Khan sighed again and tapped his foot against the smooth floor of the Botany's Conference Room. Scrolling through the report on his PADD, he listened with one ear to Lt. Nbuhu while letting his constantly over-active mind wander back to the experiments he had been conducting the previous day. He had worked a solid twenty hours before recharging with his usual 2 hours of sleep. The feeling of satisfaction he had gained from the rare opportunity to exercise his analytical muscles on a biological puzzle had left him itching for more. It had also, he thought with a smirk, left him horny. He shifted in his large Captain's chair and placed an elbow on the table. His impatience was growing.

Lt. Nbuhu appeared to be attempting to get through the fire procedures as quickly as he could, but at the fourth interruption by a junior officer asking detailed, pedantic questions, Khan could feel his displeasure building at the base of his spine.

"Lt. Rewley, I would ask you to raise these issues directly with your colleague, outside of this meeting." Khan boomed, scanning the faces around the large conference table to see a number of open mouths and the wide eyes of those surprised at his sudden, although it had to be said, not out-of-character, outburst. Lt. Rewley nodded quickly and closed his mouth mid-sentence, folding his arms defensively across himself and looking over at Lt. Nbuhu who made a imperceptible shake of his head. 

At that moment, there was a quiet click at the door to the vast Conference Room and an officer slipped inside, quickly closing the door behind her. Khan looked up without moving his head, instead fixing her with his blue eyes and watching silently as she walked swiftly towards an empty chair and seated herself against the cool metal. 

"Apologies for my late attendance." She spoke confidently, addressing, Khan noticed, the entire gathering of officers, rather than himself as Chair. She did not look up, instead concentrating on scrolling her PADD to locate the correct report. He felt a noticeable twitch beneath his trousers before steeling himself and thinking he might have to remind her that he was the officer in control of this meeting. 

Khan glanced around the room again and rolled his shoulders back, exhaling through his nose, in an effort to enhance his outburst with non-verbal cues as to the exact state of his annoyance with the tedium of this particular briefing. 

Two further items of wearisome house-keeping did nothing to improve Khan's mood and it was further exacerbated when a report on proposed reforms to the code on prisoner welfare, which currently stood at one hundred and forty-four pages, became a topic for further discussion amongst a few of the more liberal-minded of Khan's crew. It wasn't that Khan really minded that some of them had an admirably strong sense of a People's rights; in fact he would go so far as to say he might agree with them on many points. No, it was more that the way he was feeling this afternoon - frustrated; on edge; as if his superior brain was being continually wasted by the ridiculous responsibilities that came with the command of a ship - he would have loved nothing more than to let off steam with the interrogation of those two creatures currently behind the reinforced glass wall of the Brig. He balled his large, slender hand into a fist.

The report was competently presented by his First Officer, but once again Lt Rewley was pestering with a level of pedantry that did not interest Khan one bit. He felt the anger rising inside him again and attempted to use of the methods he had learned recently to control it. Breathing in through his nose to the count of ten, Khan knew his attempts to calm down would more than likely fail, and as he exhaled to the count of ten, he found himself looking over at the female officer who had arrived late. 

She was paying close attention to the report while pouring a glass of water from a crystal pitcher, when she glanced up and found herself staring straight into the eyes of the most superior augment on board the SS Botany Bay. And he stared straight back. Khan held her gaze while she continued pouring water, and when he cleared his throat, he startled her, jolting the pitcher sideways. Half a glass of water sloshed over the side of the jug and onto the table in front of her as she yelped in surprise and blurted out a curse word, swiftly followed by an apology. 

Khan raised a dark eyebrow at her and almost before he had realised it, his anger had dissipated. He focussed on her as she fumbled in the pocket of her uniform trousers for a paper towel and proceeded to lay it over the spillage. He expected her to lower her eyes, but to his surprise, she threw her head back, blinked and met his gaze once again. He felt another, more pronounced, twitch of his cock and knew what the next course of events would be. 

"I am growing extremely tired of this meeting, crew," he shouted at the assembled officers. "If there are no further urgent questions, I believe my First Officer has concluded her report," he caught the eye of his trusted First Officer, who nodded her dark head and clasped her hands in front of her. "Are there any other items of business?" he barked. 

What followed was a combination of grunts of dissent and the shuffling of feet, while Khan's crew agreed, instinctively between them, that there was no further business for this meeting. He was trying his best to make them leave as quickly as possible, and it was working. 

Officers gathered their belongings and PADDs and made muffled excuses to leave the room while Khan stood from his large commander's chair and walked the few steps over to where she was in the process of scrunching the paper towel in her hand and shaking her head to herself in annoyance. 

"A word." Khan leant a hand on the conference table next to her and made sure not to encroach on her personal space, whilst ensuring she felt his breath against her cheek when he whispered to her. 

"Sir, of course," she said, evenly. 

As he walked back to his chair, he chuckled to himself as he reflected on the fact that it hadn't been a question. 

***

As the door closed on the last of the officers leaving the vast Conference Room, Khan stretched his legs under the imposing table and revelled in the pleasant feeling accompanying his growing erection. 

"Officer. You disappoint me," he said to her as she sat across the table, meeting his gaze with her own blue eyes. 

"I apologise," she replied confidently. "It was an accident. All cleaned up now." 

Was she smiling? 

"I am not referring to the water, Officer!" Khan raged, his arousal and the farcical nature of the preceding hour making him even more quick-tempered than usual.

"I AM THE SUPREME COMMANDER OF THIS VESSEL AND YOU WILL ADDRESS ME BY MY PROPER TITLE," he blasted. She was smiling! How dare...

She nodded her head.

"...And do not have the audacity to SMILE at me while I am reprimanding you!" Khan continued, although he was suddenly aware of how much he had raised his voice, how attractive she looked while she grinned back at him, and how hard his cock was now that it was apparent she wasn't entirely intimidated by him. He would have to test that, he thought, while he ran his outstretched palms down the lengths of his solid thighs, curling his fingers over his knees and pushing his hips forward slightly. 

"Come here, Officer," he spoke at normal volume and curled his upper lip into a snarl. 

Still amused, she did not move. He stared at her incredulously. 

He hesitated. Khan wasn't used to hesitation.

"Please?" The words had left his mouth before he had even registered what he was saying. 

She stood slowly and walked around the table towards him. Khan leaned back in his great chair and inhaled slowly as he watched. She was small in stature, with a shock of silver-blonde hair swept to the side as it curled elegantly around her face. A perfect complement to his own jet-black head. Her eyes, though, matched his own for their depth and clarity and he knew he wanted to watch those eyes as she experienced the pleasure he would without doubt impose on her very soon.

Khan pushed back his chair to allow her to stand in front of him. He took in her shape, the curves of her waist and hips beneath her trousers, the fullness of her breasts underneath her regulation shirt. He lifted his hands and placed them gently on her, just underneath the narrowest part of her waist, where the waistband of her trousers sat. He brushed both thumbs across the material and hooked just the ends under the thick band of her trousers. She looked down at him, her face softening, eyes smiling.

She leant down, bending over him so their faces were level. 

"Khan," she whispered defiantly, smirking at him, showing her teeth as she drew closer to him. Her lips brushed his gently, the joining of soft, warm skin on skin, slightly moist. He felt her hand brush lightly against his crotch and his penis throbbed in pleasure at the contact. 

He growled, a low rumble through his chest and out through his mouth, against her, his pent up frustration making a bid for release. He could not wait much longer. 

As she pulled back, staring into his eyes, he turned her body around so she was facing away from him. He took her hands and placed them on the cold surface of the conference room table, running his fingers up her arms and grasping her shoulders firmly. Khan pushed down and pulled her towards him so that she had no choice but to sit on his lap, forcing her to spread her legs wide as she did so. He met her body with a determined thrust of his hips and it was another shot of pleasure for him. 

She placed her hands over his knees and wriggled her bottom against his crotch, driving Khan wild with desire. He fought against her buttons, lean fingers working quickly to undo her shirt and throw it aside. Once it was removed, he ran his hands up and down her back quickly, moving around to her breasts and cupping them in his large hands, fingers curling around the fabric of her bra as he squeezed impatiently. 

As Khan sat forward in the chair, she felt his chest close behind her, pressing against her bare skin and she wriggled again, feeling the seam of her trousers press against her. Those fingers would soon be inside her, she thought, as he whispered in her ear:

"Take off your trousers, Officer, and let me fuck you over this table. Please."

She let out a small moan in reply, and silently stood to do as he asked, removing her underwear and kicking away her shoes so she was completely naked in front of him. The curve of her bottom was magnificent, he thought, as he let his palms run over the cheeks. The urge overtook him and he gave her a short sharp smack with his right hand, just where her ass met the top of her thigh. She gave a breathy gasp in response and he repeated his action, marvelling at how quickly her skin turned a bright pink. He would enjoy the sight of his finger marks across her burning skin while he took her to pieces. 

Khan swept his hand across her hot red skin, and leant forward to kiss it, letting his tongue slide leisurely across her soft behind, while his fingers crept between her legs and stroked gently, finding their way between the folds and the smattering of hair there. Her pussy was warm and wet and accommodating as he slipped his middle finger inside her, gathering her juices and slicking them over her clit. She bucked her hips and cried out in the affirmative as he rubbed small circles against her, preparing her for him. 

She leaned forward, hands on the table again, palms flat against the cool glass while Khan fingers crawled inside her cunt. Spreading her legs, she pushed her bottom towards him and he leant towards her, took her red flesh in his teeth and nipped her. 

"Ah!" She cried, and Khan chuckled. 

Standing, Khan removed his trousers and shirt and stood naked behind the officer. Almost a foot taller than her, he bent to kiss the back of her neck. Running his tongue down her shoulders, he rubbed her nipples, rolling each one between his fingers, damp with her arousal. She felt the protrusion of his cock as it pressed against her back, his hips already thrusting against her in desperate need of some friction against his dripping penis. 

She leaned carefully down over the glass table, the cold making her cry out again. Khan took his cock in his hand and gave a few swift strokes to himself, eliciting a groan. He positioned himself at her opening and pushed slowly into her, throwing back his head and closing his eyes in pleasure. He thrust into her a few times, delighting in her pants and groans, before pulling out, grasping his cock again and sliding his hand over and over where her wetness coated it. 

"Turn around," he ordered. 

She stood slowly and turned to face him once again, her face a picture of desire as she set her eyes upon his naked body. He was magnificent, solid, set muscles and alabaster skin, his eyes appeared to be glowing and his plump pink lips glistened as he bore into her with his gaze.

Without waiting for his next command, she pushed lightly on his chest until he fell back into his chair. She straddled him, seating herself atop him, allowing him to slide carefully into her again. Rutting against him, she thrust her hips back and forth, gaining momentum and friction against her clit, driving herself towards orgasm. Khan rolled his hips against her, panting in time with her as she gasped and shuddered, her climax taking hold of her. She closed her eyes momentarily and then opened them, fixing him with a piercing look as powerful as his own while she screamed his name, coming while he thrust inside her, her thighs clenching across his legs, holding him in a strong grip. 

Khan let her continue to ride him through her orgasm. He watched her face as it contorted beautifully, then relaxed as she calmed. He knew his own release would not be far behind.

Wrapping his arms around her bottom, he lifted her and placed her carefully on the glass table, his hard cock remained sheathed inside her. He could still feel the muscles inside her cunt contracting as he thrust hard into her, all the way. Taking her ankles, he lifted her legs and drove into her hard and fast, fucking the frustration out of himself, never taking his eyes off her. 

Finally, he felt his orgasm build and quickened his pace further before losing control completely and wonderfully, losing his controlled rhythm and fucking her erratically, panting hot breaths with the effort. His carefully tamed hair had fallen loose and hung damply in front of his face as hot come poured out of him in waves. 

Both spent, but having neither the immediate energy nor the desire to move, they clung to each other in the cool conference room, the air between them sticky with sweat and their combined bodily fluids. Khan released her legs and leant forward over the table on which she lay spread, kissing her mouth with great force and then a growing tenderness. 

"Thank you, Commander," she whispered into Khan's ear with a grin. 

"No, thank you," Khan replied, wondering when the next Board meeting was scheduled.


End file.
